Healing
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Shino hasn't been acting like himself since he broke up with Kankuro. Seeing his former lover with Kiba only seems to make things worse. Falling into a depression, it's up to the least likely of men to comfort him. M/M, YAOI


Title: Healing  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing(s): Main - Sasuke/Shino, Others - Kiba/Kankuro, Gaara/Shikamaru, Ibiki/Neji, Genma/Sai, Naruto/Lee  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. - Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto. I use them only for entertainment purposes and make no profit from their use.  
Summary: After a bad breakup with Kankuro, Shino has fallen into a depression. It's up to the least likely of people to get him out of it.  
Rating: Chapter One - PG-13  
Author's Note: Written for katsuyo over at Y-Gallery.

Healing - Chapter One

Aburame Shino was a proud man. He refused to sigh, in either sorrow or frustration, as he watched Kankuro and Kiba laugh and joke with one another as they stretched out in the shade, after sparring with several of the others. The others were spread around in various places, all resting from the, for lack of better definition, all out brawl the eleven of them had just enjoyed. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and ... Shino paused, looking around.

"Why don't you just ignore them?" Sasuke asked from is perch above Shino, as if sensing the other man was looking for him. He dropped down and crouched beside him silently.

"Why, because they are my friends. I do not ignore my friends, for any reason." He knew his words would be understood for what they meant. The small snort he received proved he was right.

"They aren't as considerate to you," the former missing nin needlessly observed. They had all noticed, save for the two in question and the knuckled-headed Naruto, how much quieter Shino was around them. And, for the Aburame to be more quiet than normal meant he was, more or less, completely silent. "The mutt's suppose to be your best friend, isn't he? Why would he pick up your leftovers, knowing it would..."

"You have no right to question Kiba's capacity as a friend, let alone a best friend," Shino intoned softly but darkly. "Why, because you've tried to kill your own more than once. Treated him like trash, not worthy of even an ounce of respect."

"Touché, Aburame." Sasuke smirked. Naruto had no idea the amount of people who were vastly loyal to him. It was why he would one day be the perfect hokage. He inspired unbreakable loyalty, a sense of strength and confidence in all those around him. There was no doubt the village would die for him, as he would die for everyone in it.

"But, this isn't about me, is it? It's about how Kankuro fucked around on you, and now he's fucking your best friend. Who knows, maybe he's fucking around on him, too." He gave a small goading smirk. "Maybe, with you." It, of course, had never been said why they broke up. But, there was little Sasuke didn't learn, one way or another, and this seemed the most logical reason behind their breakup after a three year relationship.

Shino turned his face toward Sasuke slowly, sunlight glinting off his sunglasses dangerously. A split second later his fist sliced the air where the Uchiha had just crouched. Sasuke stood back a couple meters from where he had been, smirking in his cocksure way. It took effort to get a rise out of the Aburame, a great effort, or so he thought. Truly, he knew he was pushing buttons, but he'd never expected to be swung at. "You are, aren't you?" He poured salt on the wound, on Shino's pride, knowing the other would never do what he was suggesting. It was beneath him, beneath the nobility of his blood and his morales as a man.

Uncharacteristically, Shino shot at him bodily, causing Sasuke to dodge again. Everyone, save for Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara, watched in slack jawed horror as stoic Shino seemed to break, though some were not surprised. A few had expected it months earlier when the sudden news that he and Kankuro were no longer together had come to light. When it had been witnessed, one soft but serious spoken Aburame Shino raising his voice in anger, outrage as he threw his lover from the Aburame compound, permanently. Shikamaru had surmised it was only the calm yet darkly radiating presence of Shibi that had held back the storm.

Shino's chakra flared with malicious intent, in a way no one knew he was capable; his control on his emotions was gone. His father was not there to calm his son, and none of them stood a chance, either. Only Sasuke or Naruto stood a chance against the onslaught that was culminating inside of the Aburame, and only the Uchiha comprehended well enough what was going on to be the help that Shino truly needed, which was to be his punching bag. To force him to let go, any means necessary.

Kiba shot to his feet to stop Shino himself, but Kankuro grabbed him before could. "Let me go! I have to stop him!" He struggled against his boyfriend. "Shino! Shino, man, stop!" Kiba screamed at him. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never snapped before. No matter what life threw at him, he was a brick wall. "Dammit, Kankuro, let go of me!" He shoved harder, even decking the puppet master to try to get free, the claw on his thumb leaving a gash across the purple streaked cheek. He wished Akamaru had not been feeling sick the last few days, which had made him make him stay at home.

But, Kankuro kept a firm hold, not letting him throw himself headlong between two very deadly shinobi. It wasn't that he didn't trust in Kiba, find confidence in his abilities as a ninja. He knew that Kiba was likely a reason for Shino's behavior and the uncontrolled rage that boiled off the usually emotionless Aburame. Raw emotions, especially with those who did not regularly display them, were deadly.

Shikamaru sat up from where he'd been reclined, with his head in Gaara's lap, and gazed at Kiba lazily. "He can't hear you, Kiba," he spoke calmly, sounding a bit like he was talking to an impatient or slow child. "Kankuro can't let you go, either. If either one of you goes near Shino right now, he'd kill you." Of that, there was little doubt.

Kiba froze, turning his head to stare at the lazy nin in horror. "Shino would never/i hurt me!" They'd been together since they were kids. The very best of friends, like brothers. Shino would never truly hurt him, not even in training, and let alone on purpose.

Shikamaru shook his head in an almost sad manner, knowing the depths of such confidence in loyalty in friendship. It was the same sort of bond he shared with Chouji. He also knew that, under the right circumstances, it had little relevance. The pain Shino harbored and let fester had overshadowed, and tried to consume, the part of him that saw Kiba in such light. That would drive Shino to give his life for Kiba before ever trying to take Kiba's ow.

It was Gaara, however, that tried to impart this to the Inuzuka. "Kankuro hurt Shino." His displeasure with his brother, even after two and half months, was obvious. Over the years, he had come to terms with human emotion. In learning it in himself, he had to study it in others. He was as adept at reading people as Morino Ibiki. "You are now with Kankuro. Some part of Shino will see that as the betrayal it is. A betrayal to his pain, to his friendship, and to his pride. You chose a side, and not the one you've chosen all your life. The rock Shino has always depended on to support him has crumbled like sand and let him fall."

"II... I never..." Kiba shook his head, refusing to think about it, discuss it with anyone but Shino. He focused instead on what Gaara had first said. "What do you mean, hurt him? I thought they broke up mutually?" Kiba frowned in confusion, earning Kankuro a nasty death glare from his little brother. The Inuzuka knew the two had a fight, but he didn't know that they had never settled it, or what had caused it. He thought they had worked it out.

The break up was something none of the friends discussed, especially not with Shino or Kankuro, and never in the presence of Gaara. Shikamaru knew, of course, what had happened, why Gaara had nearly beaten his brother for his transgression, but he never spoke of it with anyone. Not only was it too bothersome, but he would never break that confidence his lover had placed in him.

"Why's he upset with me?" Kiba's voice sounded small, hurt as he spoke more to himself than the others. Shino had told him it was alright. That he was happy for them, wished them the best. Why would he have lied?

"You neglect him for Kankuro. You are happy, when he is not." Sai spoke up, tone indifferent but words true. "You accept his false assurances, not seeing what Gaara just explained to you."

"Yeah, all of this is fascinating, but we really need to stop Shino before Sasuke kills him," Naruto reminded them as he shifted against the arms pinning him down.

"I believe that it was Sasuke's intent to provoke Shino into releasing his pent up emotion." Sai did not move from where he held Naruto against his chest. He had grabbed the blond, keeping as firm a hold as possible, when Shino had thrown a punch at Sasuke. Naruto had yet to fight too hard to get free, knowing Sasuke could take care of himself, and hoping that he would hold back and not hurt Shino too much.

"Why would Sasuke want to help Shino?" Lee asked, puzzled. "They are not close with anyone, let alone each other." He, too, had since moved to Naruto's side, but whether to free him from Sai or to help hold him back was anyone's guess.

"Why the hell does Uchiha do anything?" Neji asked rhetorically. "Who the hell knows. I, for one, don't care. Besides, Aburame needs this." He knew Shino had his outlets, like they all did, but apparently had not found time, or want, to do so of late.

Any comment to Neji's words was stalled as they all jerked their attention to Chouji as he gave an indignant shout and ducked down as a shuriken embedded in the tree just above his head, taking off a small chunk of his hair. "I don't care if they kill each other, but they can leave me out of it," he groused as he moved to sit near Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Shino doesn't let things slide off him like some of us do. He stores them, represses them, even though he knows it's dangerous; because he needs such meticulous control with his bugs. It's finally got the better of him. He can't actually kill Sasuke, so let Uchiha be his punching bag for a while," Shikamaru told them, namely Kiba, before smirking slightly at Chouji as he eyed where the chunk of hair was missing. He had to duck, himself, when Chouji aimed a punch at him, which hit Gaara instead. Before Gaara could say or do anything to either, Kiba spoke up.

"You all act like you knew this was going to happen!" Kiba growled at them loudly. Why hadn't they said anything, tried to talk to Shino, let him know what was going on?

"Not exactly." Neji stood and stretched. He had no reason to stick around and watch Shino and Sasuke fight. Besides, Ibiki should have been back from his mission and nearly done talking with the hokage. The Hyuuga intended to greet him properly; naked and draped over his bed, stretching himself for his lover.

"We just aren't surprised," Sai finished what Neji meant. He looked down at Naruto. "I'm going to let go." The 'stay out of it' was left unspoken.

"He won't go anywhere. We're all sitting in the shade. I can stop him, no problem." Shikamaru said, his tone informing them he thought it would be troublesome if he had to, as he flopped onto his back with his head again in Gaara's lap. His words also reminded those who had not thought of it, that he could stop the fight at any moment, too.

Naruto hmphed and moved away from Sai, indignantly crossing his arms as he plopped down a small distance from everyone. "Bastards," he muttered sourly.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

As the group had been discussing why Shino was behaving as he was, and why they shouldn't interfere, the two fighting jounin had moved farther away from them. Shino was quickly beginning to run out of steam, his emotions having fueled his proverbial fire too hot, too fast. The fight was over a good ten minutes after it began, the Aburame leaning a hand against a tree as he panted and stared at the forest floor.

"Finished?" Sasuke was suddenly right in front of him, close enough to punch if he truly felt like it. "Do you feel better?" The question itself sounded wry, but there was an underlying concern as well. Honestly, all Sasuke was doing was trying to help, as Sai had suspected.

"No." Shino turned to rest his back to the tree and slid to sit on the ground. In truth, he felt worse than he had to begin with. Not only had he let them get to him, he had let Sasuke provoke him, and not just into words but violence.

"What really happened with Kankuro?" Sasuke sat, leaning back against the tree as well, perpendicular to how Shino sat. He knew for it to affect Shino this much, that it wasn't something small, and he also knew that Shino still had feelings for the puppet master.

Unsurprisingly, no answer came from Shino. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about with anyone, let alone Sasuke, who was more an acquaintance than anything. He knew, one day, he may have to address his issues with Kankuro, express them to someone else, but that day was not this one. That someone would not be Sasuke.

"Alright. If you won't talk, let's get out of here, at least. No need to be around him, and I'm sick of this group bonding bullshit." Sasuke stood, turning to look down at Shino. "We can get something to eat while they wonder if we killed each other." He knew they would sense their chakra no longer flaring, and if they moved far enough away, it would leave the others guessing as to just what happened.

Shino made a small noise of acquiescence before standing to follow the raven-haired man. He could use something to eat, even if it was Sasuke he was getting it with and who was going to be paying, even if he didn't know.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"I'm going," Neji said, ignoring Naruto's childish behavior. "You girls have fun." With a quick hand sign, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I am meeting Genma-san. I must go as well." Sai stood. He nodded to them as a whole before he, too, was gone with a pop. He had never said anything, but they all knew just what it was he met Genma for, and they were all silently happy for the artist while hoping that Genma never hurt him.

"Man, I'm hungry." Chouji complained as he patted himself down, looking for a bag of chips or anything else edible.

"You're always hungry," Shikamaru grouched fondly. "Why don't we go get some barbecue?" He asked Chouji as he tilted his head to look up at Gaara in question. Gaara gave a small nod and smile as Chouji let out an energetic whoop and jumped to his feet. With a sigh, he sat back up then stood. "You're all so troublesome," he muttered, but no one took him too seriously. Even if they were troublesome, he would always help them, do just about anything for them.

"Will any of you be joining us?" Gaara asked the rest of their friends as he stood as well, dusting off his still immaculate clothing. It never failed to irritate some of them how he never seemed to ruin his clothes unless in a life or death fight, and not always then.

"I have to meet Kakashi-senpai," Naruto whined, looking like he really wanted to go.

"Like he'll actually meet you on time," Shikamaru responded as he stretched and rubbed the muscles in his neck.

"What about..." Lee started to ask, but Gaara cut him off.

"They have stopped fighting and left the forest." He turned and began to walk through the trees. Shikamaru and Chouji quickly followed.

"Come on, Lee. Let's go before Chouji eats everything!" Naruto raced off after the other three. It wouldn't hurt to eat before meeting Kakashi, and, if the Rokudaime was actually on time for once, it'd serve him right to have to wait. Hokage or not.

Kiba and Kankuro sat in silence for several minutes after their friends had left. Kankuro had since let go of his boyfriend, but Kiba had not moved from his lap. "I guess we need to talk," Kankuro finally spoke.

"Yeah, guess we do," Kiba answered softly. "But, not here. Let's go to my place. I need to check on Akamaru, anyhow. It's time for his medicine." He stood, not offering to help the other up but at least waiting on him to stand, before heading off for home. He would tend to Akamaru then get the truth about what happened between Kankuro and Shino, even if it meant it might crush his feelings, which he could feel growing deeper for the sand nin.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Sasuke had lead Shino to a nice, quiet, un-busy tea house. Neither said a word after leaving the forest, nor did either know how or want to break the silence. So, it was in silence they sat, neither comfortable with opening up or discussing things with others, let alone one another.

After finishing, Sasuke paid without comment. They stood outside a few minutes, the silence neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It simply was as one of them gauged the weather, gazing at the wispy clouds floating by and smelling, feeling the atmosphere despite his heavy coat. Why, it was hard to say, as he did not have any great interest in what the weather was going to be like.

The other gazed toward his dark, empty corner of the village, hiding the sadness that he felt at the hollow feeling in his chest upon knowing he was to go home to nothing. "I'm training at 2 tomorrow, at the compound," Sasuke finally broke the long silence. Shino said nothing but glanced at him, which was acknowledgment enough.

The two left in separate directions. one going home to nothing and wanting nothing more than to have something. The other going home to family and wanting nothing more than to be alone.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

The next day, Shino made his way to the Uchiha compound. Why, he had no idea. Perhaps it just felt like the thing to do, despite him wanting nothing more to stay in his room and forget the world existed. He had no true desire to train with Sasuke, or to even be around him. Yet, there he found himself, coming up on the Uchiha, who seemed none the wiser he was there. Though, he highly doubted that was the case.

Not pausing in his kata, or looking in the Aburame's direction, Sasuke spoke, "I see you made it." He was somewhat surprised Shino had come. The other seemed less than interested the day before. It had been hell for the others to convince him to join in the group sparring the day before, and he had friends among the group. He and Sasuke weren't exactly friends.

Watching the graceful way Sasuke moved, Shino was only slightly distracted. Finally, he nodded. "I did."

Sasuke turned fluidly, his legs and arms staying in perfect formation. Eyes closed, he paid Shino no direct attention, as though their conversation was but a part of his solitary dance. "What do you wish to do?" He was uncertain what Shino would want to do in the way of training. Some preferred sparring, others practiced jutsu and chakra control or aim with weapons. And, there were those, like Lee and Gai, but Sasuke doubted that was Shino's style.

Shino was surprised the Uchiha asked. Normally, Sasuke would simply tell whomever how they would be training, or so he surmised. Being asked his opinion, in a manner that made him thing he would actually be making the final decision, was curious. He had no idea how they should train, their styles so different. Hell, he didn't even know why he was there when he would much rather not be.

Realizing he needed to answer, "I don't care," he responded.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke gracefully moved out of his kata. He gave a stretch to pull his muscles tight then fell into a fighting stance then and there. "Alright. Then we'll spar until dinner."

Without comment, Shino took his own fighting stance. A moment passed, neither moved as they calculated. Then, Shino attacked.

The sparring was nothing like the fight they'd had the day before, but it was intense in its own right. Sasuke was sure to hold back, not going all out so he'd not hurt Shino. Still, he didn't hold back so much that Shino had an easy time of it either. They both worked hard at getting the best of one another, sparring for hours in complete silence. A change for them both, as Kiba and Naruto both liked to run their mouths.

Finally, as evening grew late, Sasuke both broke the silence and stopped their sparring. "Let's eat."

Nodding, Shino followed Sasuke inside silently. The sparring had done nothing to quiet his mind, as he had hoped. Nor had he found any purpose in it, leaving him to feel he'd wasted his time in coming. He picked at his food, once Sasuke cooked and served it, still yet to break his silence. What was there to say? What was worth bothering to say?

Sasuke watched Shino eat, or play at eating, and wondered why he was bothering to put forth this effort to help the Aburame. Since when did he care enough about anyone to go to this effort? There was just something about it that called to him. He just wished Shino would say [i]something[/i]! Even for the quiet Aburame, this silence was too long. It was unnerving and worried Sasuke.

As if sensing this, Shino spoke up. "I should get back to the compound." He pushed his half full plate away from himself and stood.

Nodding, Sasuke stood to walk him out. Once at the door, he turned to him. "If you want, I train every day at fourteen hundred. I . . . " He had to search for the right word. " . . . enjoyed training with you. You kept me on my toes."

Shino didn't look at Sasuke as he moved away from the door. "I'll think about it," he told him, though he had no real intention to do so.

Sasuke simply nodded, not expecting Shino to come the next day. However, he neither expected that [i]no one[/i] would Shino.

Word spread to Sasuke, via Naruto, that Shibi nor Kiba could get Shino to come out of his room. Shibi was fighting with his son to eat and get out of the house. Kiba couldn't even get to see Shino, which the Inuzuka was desperate to do, having found out why his best friend was so uncomfortable and upset about his relationship with Kankuro. It wasn't long after that, that Kiba disappeared on mission after mission.

Seeing that no one else was going to take matters into their own hands, force Shino to do what they wanted him to do, Sasuke decided he would have to be the bad guy. It was fine with him. He was familiar with the role and the one best suited for it. So, it was, a few weeks after their fight and sparring match, the Uchiha found himself looking in on Shino secretly. He wanted to access the others condition for himself before making his final move. One needed to know what they were dealing with.

What he saw, he did not like. Hopping over to Shino's window, he pecked on the pane of glass, half expecting to be ignored. His sharp eyes took in just how pale and thin Shino was as the other actually came to the window and opened it. He supposed it was hard to ignore someone who could see you and easily just break your window. Ignoring the soft 'Yes' from the other's lips, Sasuke grabbed his hand and dragged him bodily out of the window.

"What are you doing?" Shino demanded, though he put up no fight to stop the Uchiha. He wouldn't have been able to even if he did try, and he knew it.

Sasuke took a moment to answer. In all honesty, he had no real idea what he was doing, or why. Shino needed sun and food, that much was apparent, and he wasn't getting either in his room. He'd impulsively grabbed him instead of speaking or entering. "Getting you out," he finally answered. It was the best answer he had.

"I don't need to be out." He had been perfectly fine locked up alone in his room. It was what he wanted. What business was it of Sasuke's what he did? Still, he made no effort to stop the other as he was dragged along in the direction of the Uchiha compound. He truly was pathetic if even Sasuke was taking pity on him.

"Yes, you do." The Sharingan bearer made no further comment, focusing on getting Shino to his house and in his kitchen. Seeing how flighty Shino seemed, he guided him to a chair. "Be glad I didn't take you somewhere public," he reminded him before pushing him into the seat. Quickly, he made a light meal, simply soup, for the Aburame to eat. He sat it in front of the other. "Eat or I'll feed you."

"You wouldn't." Shino eyed him, finding it hard to imagine Sasuke feeding a child let alone another adult. The Uchiha didn't care enough about others, or have the patience, to be that hands on. Of course, maybe that was why he would end up force feeding someone.

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave the other man a 'try me' look. He had every intention of seeing that Shino ate, no matter what he had to do to get it done. Forcing it down his throat was as good a way as any. Still, for some reason, he didn't want to go to that length. He wanted to see Shino well, and to see him care about being well. Just like he would with Naruto . . . But, he and Shino had never been friends. Why should he worry about the bug nin now?

Sighing, taking Sasuke's look and prolonged silence as he had no choice, Shino picked up the spoon Sasuke had laid down and played with the soup as much as ate it. His stomach churned unpleasantly as the liquid hit it, and the Aburame wasn't sure if he was happy or not that there wasn't something besides liquid that he was ingesting. At least it tasted as good as anything could after having not eaten in so long.

Unable to stomach more than a little of it, especially with his appetite non-existent, Shino finally shoved the food away. He'd eaten some of it, even if it was only a few actual spoonfuls, and that was enough.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Sasuke asked, watching the other as he played with his food more than ate it. He let him shove it away for the time being. Maybe talking would get him to open up to caring enough to eat. Not that Sasuke thought Shino would likely talk or open up, which meant he'd end up making Shino eat more than likely.

"What happened to the strong, confident Aburame Shino?"

Shino had no answer. Or, rather, he had no answer he was going to give Sasuke. There was a very good answer as to what had happened to him. That answer was his to have, and he wasn't sharing. "It doesn't matter." Nothing mattered anymore.

For some reason, that response pissed Sasuke off. "So, no one means shit to you, and your misery is all that matters." It wasn't a question but what Sasuke was talking as given fact by Shino's behavior. "You want everyone's pity?" The Uchiha gave Shino a hard look. "So he fucking cheated on you! You're just letting him win by acting like this. Did you even really love him? Or is this about your pride?"

Sasuke, more than most, understood pride. He grew up learning it, living in a family where pride was nearly everything. He knew how it got in the way, made you do things most would consider foolish, even other people who held their pride just as high.

Shino glared from behind his glasses, brows furrowing together as he did so. "You wouldn't know anything about love, or you wouldn't have broken Naruto's heart." It was a blatant deflection from himself onto the other, and a good one. Everyone had taken a long time to even think about speaking to Sasuke, even being around him, after what he'd done to Naruto. Everyone but the blond himself.

It was a low blow, and Sasuke nearly ignored it until he decided to see if talking about something else would get Shino opening up. Or, if he could somehow use the topic to pain the Aburame into a proverbial corner. "Everyone makes mistakes," he let it go as he was speaking only about himself, though he clearly could mean Kankuro as well, "and, it's not the same thing. I didn't cheat on a lover."

"Practically." There was no denying Sasuke and Naruto could have been lovers, if they'd been older and less obsessed with their dreams and goals. Even if they never chose that path, in ways, they were even closer than lovers; and Sasuke's betrayal of their friendship, not to mention the one thing that meant more to Naruto than most anything, Konoha, had been far worse than straying lust.

"Naruto and I were jut friends, children," Sasuke was not going to debate the similarities and differences with Shino.

"And he loved you." To Shino, that was all that mattered. Naruto's love had been betrayed. Like his own.

Sasuke could see where that was the same as Shino saying he'd loved Kankuro, and he wondered if maybe they were talking about two relationships at once. Sighing, he shifted in his seat, watching Shino. "I loved him, too, but I made my mistakes, thought I was doing what was right, let my emotions run my life." He said the last pointedly, meeting Shino's eyes. "He's happy now, will be more so if Lee ever stops tripping over himself." He smiled a little, briefly. "My concern now, is for you."

The amount of words, not to mention their honestly, shocked Shino. Especially the last six. "I am fine." He quickly brushed off his surprise.

Sasuke either didn't notice his surprise or ignored it, likely in favor of addressing the fact that Shino [i]wasn't[/i] fine. "You're dieing, killing yourself."

Shino sat silently, watching the table more than the other man. "I'm not killing myself," he finally responded softly.

All Sasuke could do was scoff at that. "Look at yourself. What would you call it? Your friends love you, your father loves you. I know it's hard to believe, but things will get better, if you let them."

"I'm dealing with things." It was business how he did what he did, and if he wanted to be alone, then he was going to be alone. If he wanted to kill himself, he would do something to do it more quickly. If his bugs would let him . . .

It seemed Shino wanted nothing more than to make Sasuke have something to scoff at. "How?" As far as he could tell, Shino was running from things, certainly not dealing with them.

Shino shrugged. "Thinking things through." He continued to stare at the table, refusing to answer to any judgment from the Uchiha.

"By not eating and staying locked in your room?" The disbelief was plain in Sasuke's voice. Shino had obviously lost the ability to think clearly, if not in thinking what he was doing to himself was unimportant, than in thinking that Sasuke was going to buy his excuses.

"I don't feel like dealing with questioning glances." Everyone knew, now, what Kankuro had done. They'd be watching him, looking to see what was wrong with him that he couldn't keep the Suna nin interested in him enough that he'd have to cheat on him. As well as those that would pity him.

Sasuke frowned. He'd never have though Shino as the self doubting sort. "Questioning glances about what?" The only reason anyone would stare at him would be because they were worried. At least anyone that Shino would care about their opinion.

He didn't answer for a while, just looking at the table. "If I'm alright with everything," he finally answered. He wasn't going to tell the other his in-securities.

Nodding, Sasuke stood and gathered the soup dishes and took them to the sink. He wished Shino had ate more, but forcing him to eat would only make his condition worse. This was going to take a more . . . delicate approach. The Uchiha hoped he was capable, because no one else was going to, so it seemed. He'd gotten farther than the others had in the last few weeks. "So, what has your thinking done for you?"

The shrug he received made him want to growl and shake Shino. "How long do you plan to not know? You can't live like this, it will kill you even if you don't want it to." He didn't contain a small growl when all Shino did was shrug again. Biting back his own pride, he put a hand on the Aburame's shoulder. "I'd like to help you, Shino."

"There's nothing you can do." He shifted and dared to glance at Sasuke finally. The actual, honest hint of compassion from the Uchiha more than shocked him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not if you don't let me." He couldn't force him to do anything, it would defeat the purpose, and, depressed or not, he knew it would only make Shino stubborn and adverse to anything changing.

Shino looked away from the Uchiha. "What do you propose?" Honestly, he couldn't think of a way for the other to be of any help unless he could make it all not have happened. He knew he was pathetic, thinking that way, but it was how he felt.

Sasuke had to think fast, not having an direct answer to that. He'd not made any sort of plan, or really thought of what he might have to do to help, just that he would. "I can listen to you, if nothing else," he lamely answered. "I'd offer to beat the hell out of him," which was the impulsive answer to the entire situation, and would help with his own frustrations over everything, "but that wouldn't really help."

"Why?"

That could mean so many things. Why couldn't he beat him up? Why wouldn't it help? Why did he want to listen? Why did he care at all? Why did any of this happen? Why, why, why . . . Sasuke wasn't sure which to answer. "I don't know." He squeezed Shino's shoulder. "I just feel like I need . . . want to help you."

"You don't usually care." Shino eyed the other man. Sasuke looked sincere but he didn't know if he should believe it or not. It was all so surreal.

Sasuke stifled the urge to snort. "Yes, I do, and believe me when I say it surprised the hell out of me." He was pleased when his candid answer got a slight smile, and he returned it with one of his own. "Now, since you didn't eat much, will you at least have some tea?"

Shino nodded. "Alright." He wasn't that thirsty, but since it was being offered . . . If Sasuke was going to try to be his friend, to comfort him when he was going through this pain despite him not wanting comforted . . . He could drink some tea.

He watched the other go about getting what he needed and making the tea. He noted that the tea Sasuke selected was one full of extra vitamins and nutrients, but he said nothing about it. The logical part of his mind that was buried beneath so much emptiness knew he needed it. So, he sipped it when it was given to him, watching Sasuke as the Uchiha sipped his own.

Many minutes passed, them sharing their tea in silence. This one actually comfortable instead of stagnant. The little food and the tea made Shino feel the need to move around, and he couldn't think of much he could do without going into the village. He supposed he could walk around the Uchiha compound, or go home . . . But there were people at home. Looking up, he caught Sasuke looking at him. "Sparring?"

Sasuke quirked a brow. It didn't sound like a good idea to him, for Shino to be doing something like that when he'd been locked in his room for so long without really any food or other sustenance. But, he knew the other needed some exercise. "If you feel up to it, sure." He trusted the other to know what was too much, despite the voice in his head that told him Shino clearly didn't know how to do that, given his current condition.

"Let's." Shino downed the last little bit of his tea and stood.

Nodding, Sasuke stood as well and lead the way outside. He would just have to go very easy on Shino and keep an eye on things. If only that would be enough.


End file.
